This invention relates to warning devices and devices used for attracting attention when a person needs assistance, or otherwise needs to be highly visible, specifically to a fluorescent orange, elongated, tubular, thin-walled, flexible device, and a method for its manufacture, that is substantially rectangular in appearance when not in use and laying flat in a fully extended position, having one open end and an opposing end that is closed with the exception of a small centrally located, stretchable starter hole for use in inserting and withdrawing a hand through the substantially closed end. The length of the present invention would preferably extend from a person's wrist to his or her shoulder, although it could also be used over a leg. The wall thickness of the plastic material would be selected so that the device is flexible, has some capability of stretching without tearing so that it can be reused, and has sufficient rigidity so that the device will remain in its usable position without straps, ties, or other means of attachment to the person using it, or to that person's clothing. Optionally, markings could be added to the surface of the device to provide cutting lines to shorten the device for children, advertising indicia, and/or aesthetic design. A pocket is also optional, for use in inserting instructions for use, advertising information, a business card, or multipurpose use by the person wearing it. Further, small spaced-apart perforations may be formed in the device, pre or post manufacture, to enhance user comfort during warm weather. Applications can include uses where enhanced visibility is desired and/or to signal the need for emergency assistance, such as but not limited to, use over the limbs of stranded motorists needing to change a tire or while walking along a roadway to obtain gas or assistance; by law enforcement officers while directing traffic or during an investigation of an accident scene; by ground control personnel directing airplane traffic during reduced visibility conditions; by motorcycle riders, other cyclists, and those riding other wheeled vehicles for enhanced visibility at night and during the day; by hikers lost or injured in the wilderness to signal a need for assistance; by school crossing guards; by injured downhill or cross-country skiers in remote areas; by hunters needing assistance; by people stranded at sea; and by private pilots in downed planes needing to be spotted from the air. Also, in the alternative, two or more of the highly visible, flexible fluorescent orange devices can be tied together and attached to a tree, or to an abandoned vehicle, airplane, or boat, to indicate the need for emergency assistance; the devices could be attached to a person's belt, belt loop, or other article of clothing or garment accessory to attract attention and signal the need for emergency assistance when coverage of a human limb is not appropriate due to injuries sustained; as well as portions of the thin-walled flexible material can be easily cut from the remainder of the device, or torn therefrom by a person of average strength, and secured on a succession of small tree limbs to mark a trail for rescuers to a cave or other location hidden from direct view that is temporarily used for shelter from wildlife and/or inclement weather, with the remainder of the device being worn by the person to enhance his or her visibility and increase the likelihood of a prompt rescue.